One Last Kiss
by zestychicken2
Summary: This is it. My death will be in vain. She won't live. I tried to fight it so long, for her. But now, I cannot fight it anymore. She'll die the same way I did. The worlds will fall to the darkness. I failed her. But worst yet, I wont get to say I Love you


**One Simple Kiss**

**This is it. My death will be in vain. She won't live. I've tried to fight it for so long... For her. But, now I cannot fight it anymore. She'll die the same way I did. The world will fall. Darkness will presume in it's quest to engulf the worlds. I failed her. But what's worse is that... I won't ever be able to tell her, "I love you."**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Kingdom Hearts I or II, otherwhise, you know, Roxas and Sora would be real people!**

**I wasn't depressed what I wrote this, really, I wasn't, but I just felt like doing a really sad tragedy for my first KH story.**

There it was again. The same scream, piercing through the loud sobs from, what it seemed so far away. It felt as though my very flesh was on fire. I couldn't stand it, but I had to.

For her.

I could feel the darkness surrounding me once again, until I was pushed awake by the sudden sting of flesh - eating hot, to a bone - cracking cold.

Why couldn't it just end? Death would come, and I'd open it with welcome arms. But then, it would be torn away from me, and foolishly, I'd chase after it.

Then, it would hit me. I couldn't leave. I couldn't leave her.

Another hot flash, and I could hear the scream again. But it was more faint now. My own hot tears felt like small quickly melting ice cubes falling down my cheeks.

The sound of my own moans of pain were becoming muffled as I closed my eyes, wishing for darkness to come. I wished it could all stop... That I didn't have to die in vain. No one was really coming...

That was a fact.

Soon, the clear sensation of lightning striking mind was met. It wasn't welcomed, but, what could I do to fight it off? The keyblade... I was too weak to summon it. My own natual strength had grown shriveled and scared, cowering in a corner in the depths of my mind.

But, there was one sound, no... Voice, rather, that brought me back to reality. It was so beautiful. If only I could hear the laughter, I could hold on for a few more days. Wait just a little longer. But, even the beautifulness did not drown the intense pain, anger, and the lack of security in the voice.

"_SORA!_"

When she said my name I could feel the strength come out of the corner, and grow just a little. But, she wouldn't say anything again for a while. She never did. And that's what fed the unstableness of my strength, leading it back to it's corner, to wait until darkness engulfed it.

Then, a new feeling was coming intact with my body and mind. It was an enclosure, and I knew it was not my savour. I couldn't breath, couldn't move, couldn't even think. It was like every inch of my body was being compressed, including my mind. It was being squeezed together, forcing my eyes to roll back into my head. But soon, back out, because the icey jolt would make me jump back into consciousness, and out of the darkness.

That darkness... It wasn't the kind of darkness I wanted to feel, to greet, or endure. It was, once again I say, a compression. My fears, anger, unfinished, or unhappy memories flowed together to press down on my mental and physical being.

It could only be the kind that the nobodies and the heartless could give.

"No stop! Please, stop!" There was a sudden cry, and that strength came back at the plead. It was her again. I was so weak, but I wanted to see her. And I remember... They told me, if I could respond, they'd let me see her.

_Flashback..._

_"Ha! I'll never crack! I'll stay strong, you'll see!" I assured them, glaring at the hooded figure who locked the chain tight around my ankle. I wanted to jerk it free, as someone was trying to tie an snow - filled ribbon tight around it, but what would that prove? They would just laugh in my face._

_"Okay. We'll see." He chuckled, as he did the same to the other foot._

_It was confusing, and yet totally clear at the same time. They had me in this pitiful cell. They had just chained my ankles with huge slack on the steal, and I could always just summon the keyblade. I began to smirk, but it was as though the Organization XIII member had read my mind._

_"Don't worry about this." He held my hand high, and a chain fell, and then... Suddenly, it hit me. I began to panic, and fidget, but the chains on my wrists and ankles just pulled tighter. The, obvious man, began to roar with laughter. "You weren't expecting _that _now were you! You cannot move away, you cannot summon your precious key. You can't do a thing. Let's see if you won't crack now."_

_"If he doesn't, his little friend will soon enough."_

_"Leave Kairi alone!" I yelled at the main passing to her cell. "She didn't do anything to you guys!"_

_"But using her, we might get you to help us, see..." I could sense the smirk under his hood. "We hurt her, you crack, you kill more heartless with the keyblade, and we get to open the Kingdom Hearts. Simple, everyone wins."_

_"Says you!" He whipped around to see a redhead struggling extremely at the hold of the members. I held my head proud to say I knew her. She threw her own punches and kicks, and had just enough time to get to the bars and tell that guy off._

_"Now now children." A new man entered the room, the hood pulled down to reveal Xemnus. "Play nice."_

_"You!" I tried to tug to get a good look, and a quick glare in, but the chains pulled tighter, making me whimper. Unfortunately, the man heard, and began to choke on his own laughs._

_"Now Sora. That's not a very nice way to keep the people who are giving you so much hospitality, is it? Please, don't move around, they'll only get tighter."_

_"I'll do what I want!" I yelled, and to prove my point, wriggled around, but the chains began to get dangerously tight, the ends cutting into my wrists and ankles._

_Finally, they held Kairi down, and chained her the same way as me. She was smart enough to struggle at the start, but then after she was chained, she made the same mistake as me. Twisting and turning, the chains only got tighter and tighter, though, I envied the creative ways to try and get away. Soon, cuts came upon her wrists and ankles soon enough._

_"We have a new plan." Xemnus nodded to Sora. "We no longer need you. Kingdom Hearts is filled. Now... We need Kairi. And, yes, we could just take her, but what would be the 'fun' in that."_

_"There's no way I'm helping you!" Again, I envied her courage._

_"Oh?" The man standing next to me suddenly whipped around and hit me with a fire spell, already burning into my left arm badly. I'd been hit with spells before, but none so powerful. Even so, I kept my head high._

_"We'll just have to help you change your mind."_

_"Kairi, no!" I found myself calling out to her, sincerity in my voice. "No matter what happens, promise me that you won't give in!"_

_"Sora - "_

_"Promise me!"_

_"Okay... I promise." I knew she regretted it the moment she said it, because tears already began to sting her eyes, as well as mine. I knew I had practically just sentenced myself to death. But as long as Riku came... If she got away, I'd be happy._

_"Let's make this a deal right now... For... entertainment reasons."_

_"Oh?" I had to admit, I was slightly amused at his sudden proposition._

_"When you say you won't crack... Now, you may not. I see true potention in you Sora."_

_"Get on with it!" I spat his way._

_"When you become too pained and weak, that you want to welcome death with open arms - "_

_I couldn't help it, I needed to laugh. That was way too funny to pass up._

_"If you can speak out to Kairi, we will let her come into your cell and see you. But otherwhise, no matter how many screams and pleads that come from you and her, she won't be able to come see you."_

_I then thought it would be easy to see Kairi, and stupidly, I agreed. "Deal!"_

End Flashback...

I had to find my voice. I had just remember that, out of the compression of everything. "K-" It was a mere croak, that made me cough whispfully. The pain on my chest was almost unbearable, but nonetheless, I manage to at last find what I was looking for. "Kairi!" I cracky whisper came, and one of the members of the organization told the other to hush.

She was now looking at me with long hard eyes, and I managed to pull a smile. I wondered if she could recognize me even, after three weeks of the same thing. "He talked!" Kairi finally smiled. For the first time in what seemed like forever of staring into those deep blue, yet almost lavender eyes, she actually smiled. "Let me see him!" She began struggling harder than ever, and I could almost see the chains beginning to choke her wrists and ankles more, and more.

At that moment, Xemnus came in, and seeing the look I gave him, plus the struggle from Kairi, he sigh, and clapped a few times. "Impressive Sora. I didn't think you would honestly be able to find your voice after what you've been through. It's ashame that you made Kairi promise shouldn't help, otherwhise you'd still be well."

By that time, they were leading Kairi to my cell, holding each of her arms. I felt sickened. She couldn't even walk straight. The blood going down her face from somewhere that her hair hid barely made her recognizable, so, my mind was curious about what I looked like.

When they opened the cell door the creaking made me painfully shutter. I had heard it so many times before, I couldn't stop myself.

"Sora!" Her voice, for once was happy, and despite her current situation, she broke free of their grasp and ran to me. I wanted so much to hold her, but I was still chained. As though, once again, they saw my pain, a person with his face nore voice revealed unchained me, and I fell. The cerculation coming back to my wrists and ankles was almost unbearible, but it was worth it to see Kairi.

She ran behind me, and caught my back, and although she fell, she broke my fall. Then, she layed me gentle to the ground, where I just wanted to curl up with her and drift off to an ever - lasting peaceful slumber.

"Oh Sora..." Her voice was faint, as though it pained her to move around, but she flung herself gracefully upon my chest and began to cry, embracing me... And not wanting to let go. I pulled my hands meekly around her back and pulled her softly down, which she gladly accepted. Her touch was bringing the strength out. I could feel a sudden happiness in my mind and body I hadn't felt since the last time she and I killed a heartless and nobody together.

Then she gently pulled away, and I felt torn. I didn't want her to. I wasn't sure if she was getting up, or if they were taking her up. I didn't know, but I knew I didn't like the feeling of being away from her warm body against my cold and broken one.

There was still hope for her.

And now, I could last.

Until Riku came.

I looked up, and her face was happy, yet saddened so well. The wound that I then saw close up was extremely new, because the blood was dripping onto the floor, but she didn't even seem to care. She failed to notice it was there.

"Hey." I whispered, my voice stronger than before. "Look at you... I can barely recognize you." A faded and small smile form on her lips. "You're far more beautiful."

This made her laugh. Oh how I longed for that laugh. The purest laugh I'd ever heard... The most beautiful, the most warm and comforting. Now I could fight.

"You know... Who are you even?" She smiled thoughtfully at me, as I laughed as well. But then, it was possible to ignore the pain. For once, coming out of my mouth was a laugh, and not a scream.

"I wish I could see." She nodded, full of rambuction and determanation and turned to the man who we both didn't know.

"Can... I mean... Is there any chance we could have a mirror." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small hand mirror. She smiled her thanks, and put up a shaky hand.

I could feel the hot tears stream down my face. I was actually crying. Out - right crying.

"Sora?" She put the mirror down and pulled my head into her arms, and my rugged body across her cross legged position.

"You're so hurt." I managed to sob out, half choking, half coughing.

"No... Sora, I'm not." She cradled my head. "I'm with you. I don't care... No physical wound could ruin this... Not at all."

I smiled and jerked my hand lightly at the mirror and she hurried to pick it up. Then she pulled her head level with mine, and put the mirror infront of us both, as though she was trying to take a picture.

I couldn't believe it was me. I thought it was a cruel and sick joke they liked to play, but I knew it was Kairi... So... That had to have been me. My eye was black and swollen shut. I didn't even remember getting punched in the eye. My hair was a brickish colour, and blood ran down the side of my face. My cheek was burned, and my jaw was bruised.

Pulling a hand to my hair, and pulling it back down, it was hot, sticky, and red. I realized I was bleeding, just as Kairi was. Then, I swiftly put my hand to her hair, and flick it behind her ear.

It suddenly hit me.

It was my time now, to tell her what needed to be done, but I was lost for words. "Kairi..." I whispered gently. It was a mere whisper, that if she had been more than five inches away from my mouth, she wouldn't have heard.

"Sora... We're going to get through this." Tears now form in her eyes as she dropped the mirror sluggishly to the ground and hugged him tight.

"You'll be okay." I retorded to telling her. I couldn't lie. I just couldn't. And hopefully, she wouldn't catch the fact I failed to add myself to that sentence.

Kairi was never one to be descived.

"And so will you." She whispered, her voice gorwing faint, but her smile still strong, her eyes, sparkling with happiness and more and more I wondered when the moment was going to come when she'd hop up with her keyblade and kill everyone there. He had to smile at the thought.

"Kairi..." I pulled her to me one last time.

And soon, four more arms were around us, two of which were tugging me away from her with short and rough jolts, as the tears rolled down her cheeks more and more. She was being dragged away, and I'd be put back into a virtual hell without the colour until Riku came for her.

"I'll help you open it!" She suddenly burst, making my head snap up, and my eyes immediately focus on her.

"No!" I managed to scream.

"Please... Just... cure him!" She sobbed, falling to her knees, out of the hooded figure's grasp. "Don't let him die..." She muttered in a soft voice. "Don't let him... die..."

Silently and swiftly, Organization XIII communicated with each other, and then were about to cure me, and take my precious Kairi to her certain death when tears began to fall again.

I couldn't control them. They were too strong. I had fought world through world, and yet... I couldn't even fight off tears.

I felt lost and defeated. My death, they would eventually kill me yes, would be in vain. The pain washed back over my body as well as fear. I had not feared anything, ever since that first shadow I fought on a platform in absolute darkness, ever since I could not reach Riku as darkness swallowed him, ever since Kairi was gone from my grasp... Ever since this very same thing happened to her two and a half years ago... Ever since she was so close to dying again.

My fear now... She wouldn't be ever leaving this castle alive. Not now, and not ever.

As darkness surrounded me, indicating I was about to pass out, I saw a flash of platinum hair.

"Riku!" My eyes shot open, although there was a new pain. That darkness... The compression... It was coming back. I had to battle it out.

"Sora? _Sora!_" He yelled.

"Not me..." I gasped. "Kairi!"

There was an uproar, running feet, battling keyblades and swords, names... All became fuzzy and deafening. The weight on my mind and body were too much. Just as I were about to stand, I collapsed onto my stomache. But then, the spell was suddenly broke, and I saw Riku tackle the guy casting the slow and agonizing spell on me.

"Sora! The keyblade!" He screamed at me, but I simply shook my head. I didn't want to... Please Riku... Don't make me do it. I was pleading a silent battle to myself, although calling myself both Sora and Riku.

I had to help, I had to do something. I lifted myself slowing into a sitting position and held out my shaking hand. Suddenly, out of no where, there was dusting light, and then the keyblade lay infront of me. I was overwhelmed that it actually worked, and excitement of battle got the best of me, I flung myself to it, but found, even though I had renewed strength. I couldn't lift it.

Then it dawned on me. I was numbed. A drug maybe? I don't know for sure, but I could bound around all day, but my body would not allow me to lift that keyblade. I collapsed once again to my stomache but someone in a black robe rushed to me.

"No..." I whispered.

"Hey..." It was the man who was hooded before. He pulled back his hood to reveal gleaming emerald eyes, and flaming red hair. "It's Axel... I owed you... I helped Riku get in... I came to help. H - E - L - P... Got it memorized?"

I couldn't help but smile, although, all I could choke out was, "Thank...s"

"Kairi!" I was too weak to look quickly, but I caught a glimpse of Kairi falling back into Riku's arms, and panic overswept me. Was she dead?

"Kairi?"

"Hey... It's okay... her heads just getting to her..." Axel tried to sooth, but nobodies were now coming out of no where. He layed my head back to the ground and summoned his two disk - like swords and began smashing nobodies into oblivian.

Out of no where, the mind stunning sensation of my insides on fire overswept me. I yelped loudly and drawn out in pain. Another lightning spell was pushing my limits. It was long. No one could seem to stop the injured member. But when he was stopped... there was really no hope.

I was about to die.

Nothing could prevent it.

Not even cure, or a potion.

It was going to be in vain. Axel was probably lying. Finally, all was still, with the acception of a pair of feet running towards me. Maybe two? I don't know for sure... But I was almost certain it was one.

"Sora! No... Come on... Don't die on me here Sora... We can help you... Come on, please don't die." Riku's tears hit my face, and when Riku used to cry, I knew there was no hope. This was one of those times.

"Take... Care... Of... Everyone..."

"No... You're going to help me." Riku persisted.

My body was shutting down. And it had started with my feet. They had gone numb and limp so quick. It was as though going slower than everyone elses death would have pressumed to take. I had to fight it.

"Sora!" There was a sob. I must have been number than I thought, because... I had failed to notice the girl crying on my chest. "Don't leave... You can't leave us... Me, Sora..."

I smiled. "Kairi... I... Love yo - "

"No... Don't waist your breath." She pulled her head to mine, her face sweaping down over the sides of my head, to the ground. Shading our faces from the world.

The kiss brought brightness over my body. All the pain, numbness, everything evaporated. I felt as though I could do anything I wanted. Besides the slight tingling in my head and chest. All the fear was gone.

Her tears dripped onto my own cheeks, but I silently slipped into the kiss not to cry. It was over. The fight was done.

My face twisted in pain, was relieved back into a smile as she pulled back. She lightly slid two of her fingers over my eyes.

Because of that one last kiss... I didn't die in vain.

Well, there you have it:D I hope you enjoyed my first Kingdom Hearts story, and first Kingdom Hearts tragedy. Now, once again, I was no depressed, but I had a really good end, but you know, the beginning was the only way I could think of to make it that dramatic, and twice as sad. Okay, well... Please review and thanks for reading:D


End file.
